


Gods & Monsters

by vanilladippeddonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, Bartender Waverly, Club Owner Nicole, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, G!P Nicole, G!P Nicole Haught, Gen, M/M, Non canon vampires, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampire Nicole, Willa was killed by a vampire, baby girl kink, more tags to be added later, my own vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladippeddonuts/pseuds/vanilladippeddonuts
Summary: Nicole and her family are the original vampires, who have been alive for thousandths of years. She finally decides to come back home to Purgatory after centuries. Waverly Earp and her family hunt supernatural creatures and have throughout generations. What will happen when these two meet and get to know each other? What will the families do about it?





	1. Meet The Players

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this one! Also Happy Halloween! I'm trying to figure out if I want to make Nicole have a G!P or not.

“We've all heard the legends, the first vampires. Their eternal vow. How they roamed the Earth a thousand years, saw empires rise and fall. To most, they were monsters, but to a few, they were something more. If you look closely, you'll find traces of them through history. They've got a bit of a reputation. After a thousand years, things can get complicated. Blah, blah, blah.” Wynonna said out loud reading the history book in front of her. “The original vampires are a joke, Waves. There is no proof of them anywhere.”

“But yet they exist. Much like the original werewolves. Witches created them, but why? That is the question.” Waverly flipped another page of the oldest book that they had.

“No, the question is if they did exist how hard can I kill them?” The eldest Earp closed the book in front of her. “I just wish..”

“Yeah me too. She would know where to look and which books to get.”  Waverly sighed a little bit, as she closed the book also.

Willa their oldest sister had been killed by a vampire a few months ago while she was saving some poor woman. From there, Wynonna had been on a monster spree, trying her best to find the vampire that took their sister from them. But so far she hasn’t has any luck. Waverly got onto this original vampire family kick when they found Wyatt Earp’s journal. He referenced them, and how he had met one.

“They might have control over those they sired, Wyn which will get us closer to find out who killed Willa.”

“Which means that we have to keep looking.” Ward stated, taking a long drink out of the whiskey bottle in his hand. “Wynonna you will continue to hunt, I’ll continue to do my job and hunt whenever I can. Waverly research, and training. I don’t want you on the hunt yet.”

Waverly sighed deeply.  Even though she felt like she was ready and she wanted to fight and go on hunts with them. She knew better. “Alright, daddy.”

“Trust me baby girl, we’ll get them with your help and your research. Plus the sooner we can get you trained the better. So see this research as a good thing because it gives us more time to better prepare you.” Ward explained, before putting the bottle down. “I need to get some rest. You girls don’t stay up to late. Y’all understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Wynonna said, and Waverly did as well. Watching Ward heard upstairs. She fitted Peacemaker into it’s holster. It wasn’t uncommon for the people of Purgatory to carry weapons. “Well I’m going out. Heading out to the club tonight with Mercedes that is apparently new.”

“Can I come with you?” Waverly questioned, hoping that her sister would say yes. “Or I’m just going to end up going myself and we both know it.”

That much was very true. “Fine, but I’m not watching your ass all night. Call Nedley see if she come with us.”

Waverly smiled before nodding her head a little bit. “Will do. Thanks Wyn.” She moved from the table to head upstairs to go and get ready for their night out.

* * *

Over thousands years, there were always stories of the supernatural. Vampires, werewolves, witches they were all real. Nicole Haught along with her siblings, were the original vampires, the first of their kind. Nicole, the eldest of the siblings, Alaric the second oldest, Lukas the third, and the baby was Margert. They were spread out throughout different countries throughout the world.

“Why did you go back there of all places? You could have gone to France or somewhere else. But you opened another club in the one place that no one ever cares to visit. Purgatory.” It was Margert’s voice on the Skype phone call.

“What did they get some fresh blood there?” Alaric shook his head a little bit, with a small grin on his lips.

“I’m betting that is the fresh blood. We all know Nicky’s problem with it.” Lukas glanced at the screen. “Or the woman suddenly got really hot there.”

Nicole rolled her eyes at her siblings, sitting back in her own office chair. “It can’t just because Purgatory is our home? And that blood problem was solved centuries ago and we all know this. But that isn’t what this meeting is about.” The redhead twisted the ring that was on her finger. It had an ‘H’ in the middle of it. Much like her siblings. It helped them go into the sun although overtime they had become immune to it.

“Everything is going good with Haught Media, we caught some stories and we killed them before they even came across anyones desk.” Margert reached for her cup and took a sip. “Alaric?”

“Haught International is doing just as good. The numbers for next quarter are amazing, and the Go-Green project is a go.” Alaric sat back in his chair. “Lukas?”

“The stock market is up especially for Haught International and Haught Media. All in all, stocks are good right now.” He shuffled around some papers on his desk. “Nicky?”

“The clubs are doing good, profit is up in every one of them. The Pandemonium Club here in Purgatory opens in less than three hours. If all goes well and it is a success we will have another good profit. Now you all must excuse me. I have to go and get ready. Also you assholes should come here soon.” She heard laughs come from her siblings, and then a bunch of ‘yeahs, yeahs’ before she disconnected.

She felt arms go around her shoulder, and she glanced over at the blonde. “Stephanie, just in time.” She moved her chair out and the woman sat on her lap, straddling her hips. “I was hoping for a snack.” Leaning in she kissed her lips, softly at first before pulling away to kiss down to her neck. That was when she started sucking lightly, pulling away slightly when her fangs extended, and she bit into the woman’s neck. Hearing her moan instead of screaming out, caused her to grin as she continued to suck the blood from Stephanie’s neck. Pulling away a few minutes later. Wiping off the extra blood from the side of her lips. Cutting her wrist, she offered it to Stephanie who gladly accepted and drank some. Watching the holes on her neck disappear. “Come on up. I have to go and get ready and so do you.”

Stephanie moved off her, looking down at the redhead for a moment. “Can’t I stay here with you?”

“Nope. I’ll have Jeremy drive you home but I will see you later.” Standing up, Nicole looked into her eyes. “You will forget this whole thing, and when we meet tonight it will be like you are first meeting me.” The compulsion was a beautiful thing.

* * *

Later that night, the club was in full swing and people were lined up around the block just to get in. “There is no way we are going to be able to get in.” Waverly sighed a little bit. The line was a bit crazy.

“Waves, don’t be so negative. Have you seen us? We’re hot so we should be able to get in.” Mercedes said this as they started to move to the front of the line.

“She’s right, baby girl. Just perk out those boobs and we are good to go. See even little Nedley gets it.”

Chrissy shrugged a little bit. “Sometimes you have to show a little bit of junk just to get in for free.” That was when she noticed someone in front of them. “Steph? Oh my god!” The two of them hugged.

Stephanie kissed her cheek as she pulled away. “I was just about to go in. Are you guys trying to get in?”

“We are.” Waverly had pulled her shirt down some this way her cleavage showed.

“They are with me. All of them.” Stephanie told the guy at the door, who opened it for them. “After you ladies. Welcome to the Pandemonium Club. We will be in the VIP section, I got those spots months ago.”

The music was loud, people were everywhere. Probably half way drunk by now, and the place seemed packed. Waverly glanced around and that was when she noticed someone coming down the stairs. “Who is that?”

They all glanced over at the stairs, seeing the redhead coming down them. Dressed in a power suit that seemed to hug her in all of the right places.

“That would be Nicole Haught. She owns this place and the rest of them around the world.”


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting, Nicole has a job for Doc, and one hell of nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out if I want to make Nicole have a G!P or not. Help me out?
> 
> Also just in case anyone gets confused about what vampires can do.
> 
> Original Vampires: The most powerful of their kind, they are the only of their kind that is unkillable. To this day there is no known way to kill an original. They do not require a daylight ring to be in sunlight as over the years they have grown immune to it.
> 
> Strengths:
> 
> Compulsion: Ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal, werewolves, witches, or humans who are not on vervain. Original vampires have the ability to use compulsion on anyone who is not on vervain.  
> Super Speed:Ability to jump, move, and run at superhuman velocity.  
> Super Strength: Ability of superhuman stamina.  
> Emotions: Ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one’s self. More importantly, they have the ability to turn emotions off.  
> Healing: Ability to heal all infections, injuries, and illnesses at superhuman speed. Their blood can also be used to help heal minor flesh wounds for witches and humans.  
> Immortality: Ability of eternal life and youth.  
> Super Durability: Ability to resist pain and fatigue  
> Super Senses: Ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human extent.  
> Dream Manipulation: Ability to manipulate dreams.
> 
> Weaknesses:
> 
> Fire or Sunlight: The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. Daylight rings allow vampires to walk in the sunlight.  
> Vervain: The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. If a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in a burn. Vervain, when ingested by humans, will poison a vampire who drinks their blood. A human can also resist compulsion if they have ingested vervain.  
> Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. If they make it inside, they begin to suffocate.  
> Vampire Bloodline: If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. At this time there is no known way to kill an original.  
> Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires.  
> Wood: The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death.  
> Starvation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification.

“How do you know who that is?” Wynonna asked, looking over at Mercedes.

“Don’t you guys read the business page in the paper? Her family is like one of the top richest families not just here but all over. They own a media company, a international company, stocks in the stock market and a whole shit load of clubs around the world. They inherited everything.” Mercedes said this as they sat down in the VIP area. It was a bit more quieter but not by much.

“And being a Gardner my guess is you have to know all of this?” Wynonna inquired, raising a brow slightly.

“Of course, I have to know who makes a move in my town.” Mercedes arm went around Wynonna’s shoulder. “Besides I know you have a thing for redhead’s.” She teased lightly.

Wynonna shook her head. “Just one, and that would be you, baby.”

Waverly watched the redhead move through the crowd with ease, it was almost like no one was touching her. But that was impossible right? Considering she just went through the crowd of dancing people just to get the VIP section.

“Waves! Earth to Waverly.” Wynonna called out.

Shaking her head, the youngest Earp glanced over at Wynonna when she finally realized her sister was calling her. “What? Sorry. What?”

“We’re going to go and dance. You coming? Or are you to busy gawking over Haughtstuff?”

“Haughtstuff?” Waverly raised a brow but quickly realized that she meant Nicole. “No. Come on, let’s go.” They all stood up and went to the dance floor and started dancing to whatever song was playing.

* * *

Nicole glanced around the VIP area, she noticed Stephanie, but she wasn’t alone. She was with a group of girls. But one stuck out to the redhead and that was the little brunette. Sitting down, she just watched the group for awhile dancing and laughing about something. Her eyes soon locked with hers and she could feel herself wanting to lose control. So she quickly turned her stare away from the much younger woman. But her eyes seem to betray her as watched Waverly dance with the others. 

“I’m going to get a drink.” Waverly told her friends before heading over to the bar. “Excuse me?” She called out trying to get the bartenders attention who seemed a bit overwhelmed.

“Rosita!” Nicole yelled, and that was when the Latina stopped what she was doing and made her way over to them.

“Sorry, boss. It seems like Jonas as just taken to flirting with every girl here so it’s just me actually doing the job. What can I get you?” Rosita asked, looking over at Nicole.

“I’ll speak to him once we close. Scotch for me. And whatever this beautiful woman wants is on me tonight.” The redhead glanced over at Waverly for a moment. “I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She held out her hand to the brunette.

Waverly was taken back for a moment before she took Nicole’s hand. “Waverly Earp.” She shook her hand. The moment that they shook hands, she felt like they were the only ones in the room. Everything just seemed to fade away.

“Pleasure is all mine.” Nicole pulled her hand away, a moment later. “Such a beautiful and unique name.”

“Here you go, Ms. Haught.” Rosita set down the drink. “And for you darling? What will it be?”

“Can I get twelve shots sent to the VIP area? And I’ll just a take a water.”

Nicole took a drink of the scotch. “Just water?”

“Designated driver.” Waverly explained, as Rosita came back with her drink.

“Well hopefully next time you’ll be able to cut lose a little bit.” She felt her phone going off in her pocket. “Excuse me.” Nicole reached into her pocket and seen who it was. “I have to take this. Waverly, it was a pleasure. Please anything you want is on me.” She took out one of her cards and handed it over to her. “Call me if anyone gives you any problems. Now please excuse me.” She started towards the stairs and answered her phone.

Waverly took the card and watched as Nicole disappeared upstairs. Her fingertips tracing over to the letters on the business card. Her attention went back to Rosita as she set down the water. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and I’ll bring those twelve shots over. I’m Rosita by the way.” Rosita held her hand out to her.

Waverly took her hand and shook it. “Waverly. Nice meeting you.” She smiled before she felt an arm around her shoulder.

“Come on, baby girl.” It was Wynonna. “Let’s do those shots.”

* * *

The night went on, and unfortunately Waverly didn’t see Nicole again. Which sucked but she still had a really good time with her sister and friends. Although Stephanie had disappeared sometimes through out the night. After helping her sister upstairs, she put the older brunette to bed. “Night Wyn.” Kissing her forehead before leaving her bedroom. Heading into her bedroom, she got ready for bed and got into bed. But instead of going to sleep, she started reading one of Wyatt Earp’s journals.

_October 20, 1879_

_I’ve met one, more like a her. I met her tonight. She is one of them, an original vampire she just has to be. If she isn’t then she is definitely old. God, she is gorgeous, redhair, light brown eyes, almost golden. Not to mention her wife is just as gorgeous. She has agreed to let me conduct a series of interviews with her. I’m hoping to find that she is an original. Maybe I can figure out why the vampires were created and see if they have any weaknesses this way I can kill them. I want to test out of my theory if you cut off the head of a dragon do the rest of them die? And if they die that takes care of the vampires but is it the same for the werewolves? Guess we will find out. Doc and I are off on a hunt sorry for the short entry. Until next time._

Waverly fell asleep while reading over the journal.

* * *

After lighting the match, she flicked it at him. “I have a job for you, Doc Holliday.”

Doc jumped back from the flame and watched it die out before moving over to the bars. “You watch it with those, woman.”

That was when Nicole grabbed him quickly through the bars and by the shirt. “You watch who you are talking to, boy.”

Doc growled and that was when Nicole let go of him. “What is this job?”

“The Earp family, I met the sisters tonight. And yes, I’m talking your best friends descendants. Get to know them. I don’t care what you do with the oldest one, but the youngest I want to know more.”

“Well why don’t you try I don’t know asking her out.”

Nicole seemed annoyed by his comment. “Jon, if you don’t do what I ask you know what will happen to her. I have no issues killing the woman that put that ring on your finger. I mean I like Kate so naturally I don’t want to kill your wife. I’m not Wyatt. He kills people’s wives.”

“She went after him!” Doc insisted and that caused Nicole to grab him by the shirt once again.

“Shae wouldn’t have done that, she was smarter than that and we both know it.” Nicole tossed him back now. Watching his back hit the wall and him slide down to sit down. “Now are you going to do this for me or do I have to ask someone else?”

Doc glanced down at the ring on his finger, the ring that kept Kate safe and kept him immortal. Nicole had it made for him, and then took him away before Wyatt could find him. “Fine, I’ll do this. What do you want from them?”

“Wyatt’s journals. You bring those to me, and you both are free." 

* * *

Nicole left the room. "Release him tomorrow morning." She told the guard before heading upstairs and then another stair case, heading into her bedroom. Nicole got changed for bed. She felt alone, the redhead had sent Stephanie home. She had to call her siblings in the morning and talk to them about the Blackwells and what they had decided. Laying down, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Even though she didn't need it. 

* * *

_"Fancy seeing you here, love." Nicole grinned, looking over at the brunette. This wasn't Nicole's dream or maybe it was. Or there was a chance that she was manipulating this to her will even without being close to Waverly in person. "What you don't like it? Or would you prefer this?" She snapped her fingers and they were in the club. Even if it was silent, there were still people around them. "Although this isn't my dream. It's yours."_

_"Is this your doing?" Waverly questioned. "You are also pretty cocky. I'm fine with whatever since you seem to be control this."_

_"Oh no, Ms. Earp, this is all you and yes, I might be slightly cocky but hopefully in a good way." She placed her hands behind her back. "Why am I here, Waverly? Where you thinking about me?"  
_

_"The jury is still out on it being a good thing." Waverly teased lightly before shaking her head slightly. "No actually I wasn't. I was reading before I fell asleep."_

_"What were you reading?" Nicole asked, moving closer to her now._

_"My great-great-grandfather's journal. He described someone in it and I was thinking about that person trying to picture her and here we are." Waverly moved closer to her as well. "So either my thoughts are off or you are her. But that is impossible right?"_

_"Ahh--wait are you one of those Earp's?" Nicole licked her bottom lip. "It is very impossible not unless I look good for my age."_

_"Yeah I am. Wyatt Earp is my great-great-grandfather." She shrugged a little bit, moving her hands to Nicole's shoulders. "Well you do look hot for age if that is the case."_

_"Ah he was a good gunslinger, along with Doc Holliday. If my memory serves me correctly. Bit of a history buff." Nicole glanced down at her for a moment. "Waverly, what are you doing?"_

_"Well since this is my dream, I want to remember it." Leaning up, she pressed her lips to Nicole's, kissing her softly and heatedly. "Help me remember it."  She mumbled against her lips._

_Nicole moved her hands from behind her back, and kissed her back just as softly and heatedly. "I can do that Ms. Earp." She kissed her once again, before pulling her lips away from hers. Leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck, she started to kiss on Waverly's pulse point, her tongue darting out of her mouth to tease her skin ever so lightly."You make me want to lose control." She mumbled against her skin._

_Waverly's pressed herself against her now and her breathing started to become faster as she moved her neck to the side to give Nicole better access to her neck. "So do it. Lose control." One of her hands went to the back of Nicole's head._

_Hearing her words, and feeling one of Waverly's hands on the back of her head that was all it took and she started sucking on her neck. Her fangs extended and she punctured her skin and started sucking her blood._

_The brunette let out a small gasp, which turned into a moan as she felt Nicole sucking on her neck and her blood. "Nicole.."  She felt Nicole's grip get tighter on her. "Stop..." She breathed out. Suddenly this all felt to real._

_Nicole didn't stop, even at Waverly's pleas, she couldn't. It was like Waverly's blood was sweet and intoxicating. The redhead felt like she couldn't get enough of it._

* * *

That was when Nicole's eyes shots open. Realizing it was just a dream. But whose was the question. Bringing her fingertips up to her lips, she could swear she could taste Waverly's blood in her mouth. Shaking her head, she got out of bed to take a shower. Maybe that would help. 

* * *

Waverly's eyes shot open, and her hand instantly went to her neck as she sat up.

"Baby girl!" Wynonna had came in with Peacemaker out. "What's wrong? I heard you screaming."

Shaking her head slightly, she glanced at Wynonna quickly dropping her hand from her neck. Before picking up Wyatt's journal. "Yeah, I'm fine. Shouldn't be reading these before I go to bed." She closed the journal and set it by her bed. "Can you stay with me?" 

"Of course, baby girl. Move over." 


	3. Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes a phone call to her sister, Waverly and Nicole have a moment at Shorty's, we meet Dolls who makes a deal with the Earps. Nadia Blackwell shows up and we learn what Nicole really is.

“No, you don’t understand what I’m saying here Marg. They are on their way here to Purgatory. So I need you to gather up our siblings and bring them here. Kicking and screaming if need be.”

“Are you one hundred percent sure that, Nadia just wasn’t pulling your tail?” Margert asked, as she looked over the layout for the next issue.

“We both know that Nadia wouldn’t do that. I don’t know why they are coming to Purgatory, especially with me back here. But there has been a few animal attacks outside of town. That just aren’t bears.”

“Alright, well consider me on my way.” Marget finished typing on her laptop, saving her work before getting up from behind her desk. “I’ll bring the boys kicking and screaming if I must. Nicole just be careful.” Last thing she wanted to do was leave her sister with the original werewolves.

“Will do.” Nicole hung up and got out of 2019 Lamborghini Aventador S Roadster, heading over to Shorty’s front door.

* * *

Waverly stood behind the bar a Shorty’s, cleaning the taps when one started spraying her. The brunette instantly tried to stop it. “YA! Jesus! Jesus! Argh!” When she finally was able to, she looked down at her wet her shirt. “Perfect. Just perfect.” Grabbing a towel, she started to wipe down her shirt.

“I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions.” Nicole leaned in the door, with a small grin on her lips. “You alright?”

“Yeah, sorry just a bit jumpy.” Waverly continued to pat herself down, one of her hands going to her neck in remembrance of the dream last night. But clearly Nicole wasn’t a vampire, she was out in the daytime. Not unless she had a daylight charm or something.

Nicole pushed herself away from the entrance and made her way over to the bar. “Sorry for scaring you. Your door was open, and I have a meeting with Shorty. Who isn’t here I’m guessing.”

“It’s okay.” Waverly dropped her hand from her neck and pressed the towel against her chest. “You are right about that. He isn’t.” She glanced down at her shirt for a moment. “God... Oh, God, I'm sopping wet. You know, I keep telling Shorty he needs to fix the darn taps. Sorry, do you mind just, uh...?” She put her hand over her eyes and then back down.

“Oh, oh. Got it.” Nicole picked up on what she was trying to say. Turning around, glancing towards the door.

Waverly started pulling up her shirt, but she heard a tearing sound and got stuck. “Shoot. Nicole, I’m stuck. Can you please..”

Nicole turned around and moved behind the bar. “Oh yeah. Let me help you.” She helped her get her shirt off. “I’ve got you.”

“Oh. Oh, God! Good job you're not some guy, right, or this would be really, really awkward..” Waverly looked at the redhead once her shirt was off her body. Pressing the fabric against her chest. “I owe you one.”

Nicole’s eyes stayed on Waverly, despite wanting to check out her body. “Well how about we go for coffee or dinner tonight?”

“Crap, I can’t. I mean I would lov-like to but I’m planner have to know what I’m doing two or three days ahead of time.”

“Right.” Nicole moved from behind the bar and glanced over at her for a moment. “Tell Shorty to give me a call about a reschedule and Waverly you have my number. You should use it if you want.” She smiled at her before exiting Shorty’s.

* * *

“So why am I here?” Wynonna asked, looking over at her father.

“Dolls meet my daughter, Wynonna Earp.” Ward looked back at her for a moment. “Wynonna, this is Xavier Dolls. He’s with the FBI Special Agent of the cross boarder task force.”

“And what just makes you so special there, Agent?”

“We hunt the supernatural and we are here to help you because my superior and I have become to believe that Purgatory is about to fill up with supernatural creatures. Something that your father and you just can’t control on your own.”

“I don’t need your help. I’ve got my father, my sister, my gun and my stakes. I don’t need or want your help Agent Dolls.” Wynonna glanced over at Dolls now.

“That is too damn bad, Wynonna. We are accepting his help, and you will be working with him as an Agent.” Ward looked between them.

“Dad, come on you know how I am with law enforcement.”

“I know which is why it might do you some good. So work with Agent Dolls.” His walkie went off. “If you two would excuse us.” Ward nodded towards Nedley, who left with him.

“I want to bring your sister into this. She the history buff right?”

“Absolutely fucking not. Waverly does not get involved in this, I’m trying to keep her safe. Willa died doing this, I’m not losing another sister. I know daddy is going to want her involved, but I don’t. I need to keep her safe now.” Last thing Wynonna wanted was for something to happen to Waverly.

“Well clearly your father wants her in this fight. Even if it is just for research and training as he put it. So Earp, she is in rather you like it or not. Question is are you going to do it or are you going to make your father do it?”

* * *

“Can I get a whiskey, baby girl?”

“It’s a bit early yet, Nonna.” But the youngest Earp poured her sister a glass of whiskey. “What’s going on?”

“Daddy wants us to work with a fed. As in all of us.” She gestured between them. “But I don’t want you gettin’ hurt so it will be desk work, research and training for you. And before you even go out into the field all three of us will be testing you.” She picked up the glass of whiskey and downed it before Waverly poured her another. “The office will be at the station.”

Waverly looked like a kid in a candy shop. “If you want, after my shift we can bring my stuff over there.”

“Don’t seem to eager but fine we can. Do you want to keep Wyatt’s journals at the house? Or should we bring those also?” Wynonna questioned, downing another shot.

“I want to keep them at the house since I’m still reading them.”

Wynonna nodded her head. “Alright, well after your shift we will get your stuff over to the office.”

* * *

Nicole pulled up to the mansion and glanced at it. There was a big ‘H’ on the rusted gate, getting out she opened the gate before she got back into her car and drove towards the mansion. The place looked like it hadn’t been touched in centuries, but Nicole was willing to change all of that. Hire some people to come in and clean. Even the grounds.

Getting out, she went over to the padlock and broke it off before moving inside. She had brought this property back from the city. Her fingertip ran over to the dust on the mantel by the fireplace. “Pretty sure that H on the gate stands for Haught.” She glanced over her shoulder as she dropped her fingertip from the mantel. “Nadia.”

“This place use to used to be so full of life.” Nadia smiled over at her. “It’s good to see you as well, Nicole. Did you miss me?”

Nicole rolled her eyes at the comment about missing her. “You’re early. You told me I had a few days before your family’s arrive.”

“Oh, you do. But I wanted to be here first, I was already on my way to Purgatory when I called you last night, Nicky.”

The redhead growled at the nickname after it left Nadia’s lips. “You don’t get to call me that. You are lucky I don’t rip your heart out right now.” Even though she knew that she couldn’t. The original werewolves much like the original vampires could not die.

Nadia moved over to her, placing her hand onto Nicole’s shoulders. Her fingers traveled down her suit jacket. “Now, now Nicole we both know you can’t kill me.” Her hand moved further down. “Besides we both know that isn’t what you really want.”

Nicole could feel her cock twitch at Nadia’s hand that now rested outside of her pants. That was when the redhead reached down and took her hands off her. “That is never going to happen. We discussed that over one hundred and sixty-six years ago, Nadia.” It was when Wyatt had taken Shae from her, that Nadia had made her move on Nicole.

Nadia took her hands back from the redhead. “Do you honestly think that there will be anyone else besides Shae and myself that can put up with you? The beast, the monster that lays beneath all of this. Just think about it, Nicole. We unite our families, and we come together no one will ever challenge us again. Especially with what and who you are.”

The redhead leaned in close to her ear, so they were only an inch apart from one another. Her breath was probably hot in Nadia’s ear. “I’ve told you once, I’m going to tell you again. The answer is no. I don’t need you or your family. I have my own.” With that she pulled away. “Now if you will just leave the way that you came out. I do have business to attend to.”

Watching Nadia leave, getting into her car and driving away that was when Nicole pulled out her phone and called Stephanie. “Stephanie, love I need to see you. I have a job for you actually. I’ll text you where I am.” She hung up and moved back inside.

* * *

_November 7, 1879_

_We meet once a week, and Nicole gives little bit more of herself during the time we spend together. The only weakness that I can see that she has is her wife. Shae. See Nicole is something different. She isn’t just an original vampire, but she also has some werewolf in her, and witch. Which makes her a hybrid as she puts it because the first person she killed after being changed, triggered her gene. Turns out she isn’t a real Haught, as a baby she was left on the Haught’s doorstep. When her original family came to collect her and take her back but Nicole refused not wanting to leave those she grew up with and called family. And for this the coven of witches cursed them. Making the Haught’s immortal creatures and doomed to walk the earth in darkness. Nicole blames herself for this burden that she caused her siblings. She didn’t have to tell me that, I could see it in her eyes._

_From what Nicole knows about werewolves it the first original werewolves were created a century before her family. Her father was an Alpha, and her mother was a witch that was actually all she knew. She remembers her first human kill because that activated her werewolf gene. She transformed for thirty days, she remembers running wild and free. Her wife, Shae stayed by her side the whole time. Nicole changed her into a vampire a couple weeks later._

_Nicole Haught is a very dangerous woman._


	4. Confrontations & Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to Shorty's, Nicole and her siblings are there, Nadia tells her siblings something very interesting and shit Champ gets his ass handed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I'm going to try and update all of my fics today! So wish me luck!
> 
> Also I made some family templates for you guys!
> 
> The Haughts - [[x]](https://vanilladippeddonutswrites.tumblr.com/post/180114043370/the-haught-family-nicole-haught-alaric-haught)
> 
> The Blackwells - [[x]](https://vanilladippeddonutswrites.tumblr.com/post/180114212325/the-blackwell-family-nadia-blackwell-richard)

“So, this is everything?” Dolls asked, looking over at Wynonna and Waverly.

The sound of a book dropping was heard, that was when Waverly bent to pick it up realizing that it was one of Wyatt’s journal and it had opened to a certain page. “Yeah, that’s everything.” She didn’t bother reading the entry, as she closed the journal.

“Come on, baby girl we’re going to go and get drinks from Shorty’s.” It wasn’t really a question and Waverly knew this.

“I’ll unpack everything tomorrow.” She told Dolls, before catching up with Wynonna.

* * *

Walking down the street with her. The first Waverly noticed when Shorty’s came into view was the fancy cars out front.

“Think Chris Evans is inside?” Wynonna questioned, seeing the cars as well. They moved through the saloon doors and looked around. That was when she noticed Nicole Haught sitting in a table in the back with some other people. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. “It’s just Haughtstuff and some others. Come on let’s get a drink.” She moved over to the bar to order their drinks.

Waverly glanced at Nicole, noticing the older woman looking at her. She glanced down for a moment before moving over to the bar to join Wynonna. Clinging to the journal tightly. They got a table and were joined by Mercedes, Chrissy and Stephanie. “I’m going to grab our drinks.” Waverly stood up and moved over to the bar.

“When did you let Doc out of his box?” Alaric asked, reaching for his drink taking a long sip of the beer. He noticed the cowboy sitting at the bar, and saw it was Doc.

“This morning. I’ve tasked him to find Wyatt’s journals for me.” Nicole glanced over at Alaric for a moment.

“I don’t even know why you allowed him to do that.”

“I needed to talk to someone and Shae thought it would be a good idea at the time.”

“And look how it turned out for her.” Lukas commented.

“And I made him pay for it in more ways than one.” Nicole stood up and went over to the bar, she could hear Lukas mumble an ‘ow’ which told her that Alaric had hit him in the back of the head.

* * *

“Come on, Waverly just one dance.” Champ grabbed onto her wrist, even after she tried to pull her wrist away.

“Champ, I said no.” Waverly tried her best to pull away from him again.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Nicole was grabbing Champ by the back of his shirt spinning him around causing him to let go of Waverly’s wrist. Looking right in to his eyes. “You owe Waverly an apology a real one and before the sunrises tonight you will come and see me.” She let go of him and watched as he apologized to Waverly.

“How did you get him to do that? Champ never actually apologizes for anything.” Waverly asked, when Nicole came over to her after Champ was gone.

“What can I say? I have a way with people.” Nicole shrugged a little bit. “Shorty can I get some refills and whatever this beautiful woman is having is on me tonight. That includes whoever she is with.” Watching Shorty nod, she glanced over at Waverly. “Your friends and you are welcome to join my siblings and I if you guys want. I’m sure Shorty won’t mind if we put some of the tables together. The choice is yours though.”

“I’m starting to get that.” Waverly smiled over at the redhead for a moment. “You really don’t have to buy our drinks.” She started but she had a feeling that Nicole wasn’t going to budge on that. “Thank you. And thank you for the offer for us to join you guys. I’ll talk over it over with my friends.”

Nicole got her beer and smiled over at the brunette for a moment. “Well I really do hope that you guys do join us. You also owe me that date still.” The redhead turned and walked away before Waverly could say anything else.

* * *

“You good there, baby girl?” Wynonna asked, looking over at Waverly once she returned.

The brunette nodded her head. “Yeah Nicole just helped me with Champ. Also offered for us to sit with her and her siblings.”

“Wait..all of the Haughts are here in town?” Mercedes questioned looking over at the table.

“Yup So it would seem.”

“What are we waiting for? I got questions. Come on.” Mercedes and the others stood up, Waverly following them.

Approaching the table, Waverly smiled looking over at Nicole. “Hope you don’t mind, we decided to take you up on your offer.”

“Alaric, Lukas get the table. Waverly, if you would like you can sit by me.” Nicole offered.

Alaric and Lukas shared a look before they got up and moved the tables together. They all managed to sit down, Nicole introduced her siblings. Soon they all fell into conversation, Mercedes asking the Haught siblings questions, while Waverly and Nicole had their own little private conversation.

“Mind if I steal you for a dance?” The redhead asked, looking over at Waverly for a moment.

“I don’t mind at all.” Waverly took her hand, and the two of them went out to the dance floor. Completely ignoring everyone else. The two of them started dancing, and Nicole was doing her best to keep her distance. But she felt herself getting closer without even realizing.

Glancing over at Doc, that was when Nicole nodded her head. Knowing damn well that Wynonna was distracted enough and so was Waverly right now. Hopefully Doc would be able to get into the Homestead and get what Nicole required. Watching him leave, her attention went back to Waverly and there was a smile on her lips as the two of them danced closely. Right in that moment, she wanted to get to know the brunette more. Honestly Nicole didn’t know where those feelings were coming from so for now, she shrugged them off.

* * *

“So they have no idea. None of them?” Richard questioned looking over at Nadia for a moment.

“Nope, none of them.” Nadia looked at the very old printed paper in front them. “This prophecy was made before Nicole was even born. And if it is true, then I want to be the one who does it with her.”

“We all know that Nicole won’t touch you though. Won’t give you what you want.” Jessica commented, looking up from the book that she had been reading.

“Yeah, well we will just have to figure that out. Can you imagine if Nicole and I came together and the prophecy happened? How powerful that child would be? No one would dare touch us again.”

“Well good luck with your quest, sister. I strongly doubt that you can even get pregnant and there is a chance that the prophecy won’t even happen. I mean come on she is an original fucking vampire. We all know vampires cannot knock up someone.” Dante propped up his feet on the coffee table. Where his sister required a home from in the short time she had been in Purgatory, he had no idea. “But please feel free to make a fool out of yourself.”

Nadia growled, looking over at her little brother. “I’m not talking about her fucking vampire side, Dante. I’m talking about her wolf side, the side she doesn’t let out, the side that craves to be out and we just have to figure out how to get it out. Let nature do the rest.”

* * *

Nicole paid the tab, and then walked out with the rest of the group after Shorty’s closed. Adjusting herself a little bit, right in that moment she was glad that she was wearing rather loose jeans. Walking over to Waverly’s Jeep with her. “So, I’ll see you, tomorrow right?”

Waverly nodded her head. “Tomorrow night, at six. I’ll text you my address.” That smile of hers was on her lips as she looked up at Nicole. Before getting to her Jeep and so did Wynonna.

“What’s tomorrow night?” Wynonna asked, watching as Nicole went back to her siblings. There was something about her that the oldest brunette didn’t trust.

“We have a date.” Waverly started up the Jeep and pulled out heading towards the Homestead. “And before you say anything I’ll be prepared just in case.”

Silence fell over the sisters, it wasn’t an awkward one. Pulling up to the Homestead, she noticed the front door open. Their father wasn’t home yet, Wynonna and she got out of the Jeep. “Stay behind me, baby girl.”  She said this as she pulled out Peacemaker. Clearing the rooms, she put Peacemaker away before her attention went to Waverly. “What all is missing?”

“No idea, we should probably start cleaning up and finding out.”

* * *

“That all of them?” Nicole asked, as she sat behind her desk. This was easy it would seem, a bit to easy for her liking.

“All the ones I could find.” Doc told her. “Now where is Kate?”

Nicole ran her fingertips over the old leather and opened one of the books. “I will return her to you tomorrow, as soon as I know that I have all of them. Now feel free to take an empty room, I have a prior engagement to attend to.”

“Nicole..” Doc started but he stood when the redhead stood up.

“I am a woman of my word, Doc. You will have your wife when I know for sure that I have all of Wyatt Earp’s journals.” Nicole told him firmly, closing the journal she had been looking at. Watching him leave, Champ came in after he did. “Champ Hardy sit down.”

“No thank you. Why am I here? How did I even know to come here?” Champ questioned, looking over at her. “I mean if you are looking for a good fucking time, I’m your guy or I could just show you what I was planning to do with Waverly earlier before you interrupted us.”

Next thing either of them knew, Champ’s back was against the wall and Nicole’s hand was tightening on his throat. When he tried to do the same, she grabbed his hand by the wrist and squeezed taking his hand from her throat. “Young vampires so arrogant and disrespectful. How dare you come into my home and disrespect me?” She grabbed a pencil off her desk and jammed it into the side of Champ’s neck, she let go of him.

Champ put her hand onto his neck and staggered forward while wincing out in pain.

Nicole grabbed a tissue off her desk and handed it over to him. “I’m an original vampire, you might want to start to show some respect. Because I have no issue ripping your heart out, Hardy.”

“What do you want?” He placed the tissue onto his neck, wincing in pain still.

“I want to know who the witches are here, who changed you into a vampire and who all have you killed in this town.” Nicole knew that he was just figuring out how to control his bloodlust. “You can either tell me or I can compel it out of you.”

“Vampires can’t compel other vampires.” That was when he seen the look on Nicole’s face and actually put it together. “Right original vampires can got it. Witches I know nothing about but the vampire that changed me. His name is Robert Svane also known as Bobo Del Rey around here.”

“I know who Robert is. I’m the one that changed him into what he is. Now how many people have you killed Champ?”

Champ started to list off random people, but when he glanced down for a moment before looking up to Nicole. “And Willa Earp.”

“And just how did you get an upper hand on a hunter? You’ll lucky to even be standing.” Nicole commented.

“I mentioned hurting Waverly and it seemed to knock her off her balance. And if we are being honest here, I can’t wait to sink my teeth into her.” Champ grinned and then next thing he knew he was on the ground and Nicole’s knee was crushing his throat again.

When he tried to reach for her, she twisted his arm once again. “You go near Waverly Earp again without honorable intention, I will kill you without blinking. Do you understand me?”

“Jeez Nicky, let the boy up.” Alaric said this, when he came into the room. “Or at least give him a chance to answer you properly.”

Nicole got up, letting go of Champ and he just laid there for a moment.

“I would answer her if I were you, boy.”

“Fine, fuck I will not go near her.” That was when he got up and left the office quickly.

“Now are you going to tell me what that was about, Nicole?” Alaric asked, glancing over at his sister for a moment.

Nicole shrugged, going over to her desk she sat down. “No idea actually just didn’t like the thought of him or anyone else hurting or going anywhere near Waverly.” Although she had no idea as to why. But the redhead felt protective over the brunette.

Alaric shook his head. “Try and get some rest, Nicky. You need it.” With that he left her office.

* * *

“Well, Wyatt’s journals are gone. Expect for this one. Anything else?” Waverly asked, as she held up the journal she had been hanging onto since the police station.

“Nope, just those baby girl. You should probably try and get some rest or something. Got a long day tomorrow with your date and all.” Wynonna would stay up just to make sure Waverly was safe or until Ward was home.

“Alright, try and get some rest yourself Wyn. Don’t stay up all night.” Waverly sighed a little bit as she moved upstairs. Heading into her bed, just as she was about to place the journal onto her nightstand something slipped out. An old photograph with Shae’s name on the back of it. “Get back Shae Pressman.” She leaned down and picked it up turning it over.

Looking at the photograph, she almost dropped it again when she seen a familiar face. One that she had been seeing the past couple of days. Nicole Haught. “Fudgenuggets.” She quickly sat down on the bed and started reading the journal. Coming across the entry from November 7. “Double fudgenuggets.”


	5. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date, WayHaught smutty time, Michelle makes an appearance and so does Bobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the late updates on everything. I had a friend over this week from Florida, so we hung out. But promise I will do my best to get everything updated within the next few days or so.

There were nerves as she looked at herself in the mirror. Honestly Waverly couldn’t remember the last time she had actually been on a date. Despite what she knew she was still going. And she hadn’t said anything to Wynonna about what Nicole was. Maybe it was because she was curious, and she wanted to learn more.

“Ready for your date, baby girl? Shouldn’t Haughtshot be here soon?” Wynonna asked, as she looked over Waverly after coming into her room.

“Yeah, I am. Really wish you would call Nicole by her name.” Waverly sighed, she had settled on a little black tight dress that showed off all the right areas.

“And just where do you plan on hiding your weapons at?” Wynonna wanted to make sure that her sister was safe. That was what mattered to her. “Or do you want me to hide out somewhere and be your back up?”

“I’m not going to need your help. Stake, small gun with silver bullets in the chamber is in my purse.” There was a knock on the door, Waverly glanced at the time. “Right on time.”

“I’ll get it you finish getting ready. Besides I want to have a chat with Haughtstuff.” Wynonna left the room and went downstairs.

“Wynonna!” Waverly called after her, knowing it was no use.

* * *

Opening the door, Wynonna looked over at Nicole who had flowers in her hand. “Haughtstuff, come on in.”

“Please, just call me Nicole.” Nicole grinned a little bit and stepped inside. Clearly, she wasn’t the smartest hunter on the block. She was pretty sure if Ward, opened the door they would be having this conversation outside.

“Naw, I think I’ll just stick with Haughtstuff.” Maybe the brunette was trying to get under Nicole’s skin just to see what made her tick.

The redhead sighed a little bit. “Fine, feel free to call me Haughtstuff. Where is Waverly?”

“She’s finishing getting ready. Now, what are your intentions with my sister? Because if they aren’t honorable you can go right out that fucking door. I won’t let you or anyone else her. She was already hurt by Champ fucking Hardy. And I swear to fucking whatever shit god I believe in, that if you hurt my sister there will be no place you can hide. I will kill you. Do you understand me?” Wynonna threatened, her hand rested on Peacemarker since it was still in the hostler.

Nicole wanted to laugh at the idle threat considering that no one could actually kill her. But she didn’t, instead she would give this to Wynonna and do her best to look scared. “I promise you I’m not going to hurt your sister. I have nothing, but honorable intentions and I understand completely. I’m protective of my siblings as well.”

Before anything else could be said, Waverly walked down the stairs and Nicole just looked over at her. Mouth slightly gapped. “Wow..you are a vision.” Moving over to the stairs, she held out the flowers. “These are for you.”

Waverly could feel her cheeks starting to hit up, the blush coming on before she reached for the flowers. “Thank you for the compliment and the flowers.” No one had really given her flowers before. So, it was a surprise when Nicole did but yet she was much older. So maybe she was more traditional. “I’m just going to put these in vase. I’ll be right back.” The brunette moved into the kitchen, finding a vase she put some water in it and then the flowers. Heading back out to Nicole and Wynonna. “I’m ready.”

Nicole smiled over at the younger girl, grabbing the jacket that she assumed was Waverly’s because of her scent on it. And helped her put it on before getting the door for her, nodding towards Wynonna. “I’ll have her back before sunrise.”

“Good guess about my jacket.” Waverly stated once they were outside. Watching as Nicole moved and got the car door for her. She got into the car, the door closed, and Nicole was in the driver side a moment later.

They made small talk in the car, there was nothing weird or awkward everything just seemed to flow normally. Pulling up to one of the five-star, best restaurants in the city, Nicole got up and handed the guy her keys. “You scratch her, I’ll know.” That was all she said before she went and got the door for Waverly. Moving inside with her, after they were sat down, they ordered some food and the small talk resumed. Dinner went off without a problem, and now they were back in Purgatory at the Haught mansion.

* * *

“These are very beautiful. Did you do them?” Waverly asked, looking at one of the painting.

“I did actually. Art is just one of my outlets, I have plenty of them.” Nicole handed the drink over to the brunette.

“I need to be honest with you, Nicole.” She took the drink from the redhead. “I know what you are, and who you are.”

Nicole chuckled a little bit. “Of course you do everyone knows who the Haught’s are.”  

Waverly sighed a little bit. “Nicole that isn’t what I meant. I know exactly what you are.” Digging into her purse she pulled out the photo and held it out. “Vampire. And not just any vampire.”

Nicole reached out and took the photo. “Clever girl. Was it Holliday? Or someone else that told you.”

“More like this photo dropped out of one Wyatt Earp’s journal. And Holliday? As in Doc Holliday?”

“Thought he got them all. Yes, as in Doc Holliday.” Nicole moved over to the fireplace setting the photo on the mantel. Moving quickly over to Waverly, she stood in front of the smaller girl, invading her personal space. They were so close to each other that if Nicole did want to kiss her all she would have to do was lean down and do so. “So you know who I am and what I am, and are very well aware that I could kill you without blinking but yet here you are. Why?”

Waverly tensed up feeling how close Nicole was to her. She wanted to flea but knew she couldn’t. “I—I don’t know.” Her voice was soft but there was no fear in it.

“It’s because you are interested in finding out what makes me tick, how you can kill me like he was. But you also have to remember I’m not just an original vampire.” Nicole didn’t move, but she was still very close to Waverly, still very much in her personal space. “So, you can’t kill me. Others have tried, and they have failed.”

Waverly swallowed the lump in her throat. “I don’t want to kill you or your family, Nicole.” The brunette told her honestly. “I want to get to know you. But first I had this dream, about well us. Was that you?”

Nicole stood there for a moment, looking over at Waverly. “No. Usually vampires don’t dream but I was dreaming as well that night.” Reaching out, she placed a hand onto her cheek gently. Seeing Waverly flinch a little bit. “I’m not going to hurt you, I don’t think I could actually.” She told her. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? Because you are absolutely stunning.”

The moment that Nicole touched her face, she was expecting the touch to be cold but surprisingly it wasn’t. She only flinched because of the little bit of fear she had. Which disappeared at the redhead’s words. “They have but not like you just did.” She leaned into the touch for a moment. Waverly had so many questions, but she couldn’t think of them right now as her eyes looked into Nicole’s. Before she could even stop herself, she leaned forward and connected their lips.

Feeling Waverly’s lips on her own, she kissed her back. The kiss quickly became heated between them, pulling away a few moments later, she playfully nipped at her bottom lip as she did so. Moving her lips down to the brunette’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses as she did so. She started kissing her pulse point, using her teeth to nip at her skin there.

Waverly let out a quiet moan as she pressed herself against Nicole, her hands moving to unbutton the redhead’s shirt, before moving to her pants. “Take me upstairs, Nicole…to your bed.” She managed to get out.

* * *

With that, she felt Nicole lift her with ease and she wrapped her legs around her waist. Before she knew it, they were upstairs in Nicole’s room. And the redhead had her on the bed, Waverly watched as she slipped off her shirt.

That was when she noticed it, the moment that her eyes started roaming over Nicole’s body, she noticed the bugle in her pants. Moving her hand to undo Nicole’s belt, she wanted to see it. But that was when Nicole stopped her hands.

“Are you sure about this?” Nicole asked, looking down at Waverly. “I’m not like most people around here.”

“Nicole..I’m sure. I want this, and I want you. I want to feel you inside of me.”

Before anything else could be said, Nicole’s lips were on Waverly’s once again kissing her heatedly and roughly. Her hand reaching behind the brunette to unzip the dress, pulling away she helped her out of the dress. Realizing that Waverly wasn’t wearing a bra, her eyes roamed over her almost naked form, her hands moved to take off her thong. She could smell Waverly’s arousal and her harden cock ached to be inside of her. “You are so gorgeous, Waverly.” The redhead told her, before connecting their lips once again briefly. Moving her lips down to her neck, she started to kiss her neck.

Reaching her hands back down, Waverly undid Nicole’s belt finally. Getting the pants on undone, that was when Waverly felt Nicole’s weight shift off from her. Looking up at the redhead as she took off her pants and boxer. Seeing the harden huge cock in front of her.  Waverly honestly wasn’t sure if she could actually fit Nicole inside of her.

When Nicole moved back onto the bed, she saw Waverly’s legs open up for her seeing her glistering core, she wanted to taste her, and wanted to be inside of her. But she wasn’t going to go give into her just yet, leaning down she captured one of Waverly’s breast into her mouth and started sucking lightly. Taking her nipple in between her teeth, she bit down and heard Waverly moan loudly.

“Fuck, Nicole..” Waverly moaned out loudly, and started pressing herself against her. She felt a strong ache between her legs, wanting to feel Nicole’s cock deep inside. Feeling Nicole’s lips on her other breast, she arched her back needing more contacting. “Please, Nicole.”

There was a grin on Nicole’s lips, and a small chuckle that came from her throat as she pulled away from her nipple with a pop. Looking up at the brunette now. “Please what, Waverly? Tell me what you want.”

“You..I need to feel you inside.” Waverly’s hands moved over Nicole’s muscular arms as she looked back at the redhead. “Please..”

“As you wish.” Nicole shifted so she was sitting up in between Waverly’s legs. Moving her hand to the base of her cock, she positioned herself just right. Moving the head of her cock teasingly against Waverly’s clit, before moving herself to the brunette’s entrance. Slowly moving inside of her, she let go of herself and gave Waverly a moment to get use to her size, she felt the brunette’s tightness around her cock. Last thing she wanted to do was hurt her.

The moment that Nicole entered her, she gasp lightly but she wrapped her legs around the redhead’s waist more. Needing to feel Nicole go deeper inside of her. When Nicole pulled almost all the way out, she groaned a little bit but the moment she felt her slam back into her gently, feeling her cock go deeper inside of her she moaned out loudly.

Nicole’s own moans came spilling out of her mouth, as she started thrusting slowly inside of Waverly. The way that she fit around her, and took in all of her cock was hot. Leaning down she rested her forehead against hers, feeling Waverly’s nails gripping her back now and she knew that she would have some marks although they wouldn’t stay.

Waverly’s hips moved with Nicole’s. “Fuck..Nicole. You feel so good inside of me.” She wanted Nicole to go faster, so she started to pick up her own movements in hopes of Nicole getting what she wanted. “You feel so good inside of me.”

The redhead got exactly what Waverly was telling her to do and started thrusting faster, going as deeper as she possible could. Hitting Waverly’s g-spot. “Fuck..Waverly.” She could feel how warm she is, and how badly she needed to cum at the other woman’s twitches around her cock. Nicole wanted to cum, wanted to cum deep inside of her.

When she starts going faster, Waverly could feel herself clenching around Nicole wanting to cum. “Oh fuck..Nicole I’m going to cum.”

“Cum for me, baby.” Nicole slipped one of her hands between them and started rubbing circles on her clit. While she moved her mouth to Waverly’s neck and she started sucking on her neck.

Waverly’s felt herself let go around Nicole’s cock, her juices mixing with Nicole’s seed as she came deep inside of her. “Nicole..” She moaned out her name as she rode out her orgasm. Moving with the redhead the best she could. “Don’t pull out yet.” Her fingernails stopped digging into Nicole’s back.

When Waverly orgasm hit, that was when Nicole let herself go. Her seed filling up Waverly and she moaned Waverly’s name. At her request, the redhead didn’t pull out. Instead she slowed her motion on the brunette’s clit and then moved her hand to the other woman’s cheek. Looking down at her for a moment. She looked like an angel, Nicole couldn’t deny that. After a few minutes, she finally pulled herself out of Waverly despite not wanting to do so. She could hear the brunette groan at the loss of contact. “It’s okay, baby.” She told her gently, before moving her arms around Waverly, pressing a small kiss to her lips.

* * *

“It’s began hasn’t it?” Bobo questioned, looking over at Michelle.

“Yes. The stars aligned last night, and the prophecy is starting to get full filled. God help that poor girl.” Michelle Gibson rubbed her wrist after Bobo uncuffed her.

“Your powers are still weak, so I wouldn’t try anything. I have a job for you, Michelle. One that grants your freedom but god help your daughters if you do not return to me.” Reaching out, he touched her cheek lightly. “You are going to find out who Nicole got pregnant. Watch the girl, get close to her if you have to and then when the baby is born, you will bring it to me. This is her punishment for what she did to me, to Doc, to Wyatt. I want her child. Do you understand me?”

Michelle hung her head, she knew she didn’t have a choice. Last thing she wanted was something to happen to her daughters. Like Willa. “Fine.” She whispered. “I will do my best.”

* * *

Waverly moved off the bed, making sure she didn’t disturb Nicole. Getting dressed in the dress from last night, the brunette checked her hair quickly. It was still morning so maybe there was still time to get home. Leaning down, she placed a small kiss onto Nicole’s cheek. She wanted to stay in bed longer, especially since she only got a couple hours of sleep. But she knew that Wynonna would be calling any minute now.

Moving downstairs, she smell coffee coming from the kitchen and she moved into the kitchen knowing that she needed a cup. Looking around the cupboard, she found a coffee cup and grabbed it. Pouring herself a cup, she took a sip.

“Good morning, Miss. Earp.”


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after with the Haught's, Nadia makes a play for Nicole, Alaric has a conversation with Waverly and a quickie in the bathroom of Shorty's for Wayhaught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I have no idea what happened in this chapter. I just went with were my writing took me.

“Good morning, Miss. Earp.”

Waverly jumped a little bit at the voice, but she looked over her shoulder and seen Alaric standing in the doorway. “Sorry, good morning.” Right now she wished that she had some make up on the hickeys and the marks that Nicole left on her. Seeing as her dress didn’t really cover that much.

“It seems like you enjoyed your night with my sister and now you are just sneaking out? But I can assure you that, Nicole will probably be down here shortly. She’s a light sleeper whenever she actually does sleep.” Alaric looked over at her at still. “I think we should have a conversation, Miss. Earp.”

“Alaric, be nice.” Nicole moved into the room, placing a small kiss onto Waverly’s expose shoulder. Her fingertips gracing the birthmark on her shoulder when she finally noticed what it was.

“What? I am being nice. She should feel glad and lucky that she wasn’t faced with Margert first thing.”  Alaric looked over at Waverly for a moment. “She can get quite testy when she doesn’t feed first thing in the morning.”

“You know I can hear you right?” Margert came into the kitchen. Looking over at Alaric for a moment before picking up a knife and throwing it at him. Only for him to catch it, and she gave him my bad smile. “I may have a slight temper.”

“Slight?” Alaric raised a brow, putting the knife down.

“Fine, I do.” Margert rolled her eyes. Her attention going to Nicole and Waverly for a moment. Just watching them, Waverly was leaning into the redhead and Nicole’s arm was around her protectively. “What’s with the power suit, Nicky?”

“I have to go into the club after I drop Waverly off at home. Dante decided to make himself known, I don’t know if Nadia made the call or not, but I have to assets the damages that were done.” Nicole’s hand slowly and gently went up and down Waverly’s back.

It was confronting even though Waverly was confused at the moment about who all these people were that they were talking about. That was when her cell phone went off, untangling herself from the redhead. “I have to take this. It’s Wynonna.” Leaning up, she kissed Nicole’s cheek.

“My office is through those doors and on the right.” Nicole kissed her quickly before watching her leave the room. “Before either of you say anything. Yes, I seen it just now actually. I didn’t notice it last night.”

“We haven’t seen a birthmark like that in years. Do you think she is a pureblood?” Alaric questioned, looking over at the door.

“No, impossible Ward Earp is a hunter nothing more. There is no way that he has is a werewolf. Michelle Gibson though, she is a whole another story. Marg, do me a favor and find what you can about Michelle, I want to know what she did, who her friends were, her other family. Anything. I don’t even think she realizes what she is.” Nicole smiled when Waverly came back into the room. “Everything all good?”

“Yeah, I told Wynonna that I was fine and that you would be dropping me off soon.”

“We probably should get going.” Nicole told her, before nodding towards her siblings. Soon Waverly and her left the Haught mansion and moved over to one of her cars. She got the door for the brunette, before getting in herself. The car ride was filled with small conversation.

* * *

Pulling up to the Homestead, Nicole parked her car. “Waverly, about last night. I don’t usually do that on the first date.”

“Neither do I. But I don’t regret that it happened.” She laid her head back on the headrest, looking over at Nicole.

“That makes two of us.” Reaching over, Nicole placed her hand over Waverly’s. Bringing it to her lips, she kissed her hand gently. Something flared up in Nicole, and she felt the need to not let her go. “Am I able to see you later?”

“I would like that very much, but I do have to work at Shorty’s tonight.” Waverly frowned a little bit.

Nicole thought about it for a moment looking over at the brunette. “I could always come by before closing and see you.” The connection that she felt towards Waverly was different. She didn’t feel like this towards her late wife.

Waverly couldn’t deny the connection, the strong pull towards Nicole. “I’d like that a lot. Would you like to come in? The cruiser and the truck aren’t here so I’m guessing neither of them are home.”

Glancing at her watch for a moment, Nicole looked over at her. Seeing the hopefulness in Waverly’s eyes, she couldn’t say no now. “Of course, I can. But only for a few, since I do have to get to the club and see what damaged Dante did. That little shit.”

“Dante?” She questioned, as Nicole got out of the car and she watched as the redhead got the door for her. Taking her hand once they were out of the car, she led the older woman inside.

“Blackwel, Dante Blackwell. They are the Original Werewolves.” Nicole explained, as she felt Waverly tugging her up the stairs. “Before my family and I were created the Original Werewolves ruled for a couple hundred years. They aren’t that much older.” The redhead looked around the bedroom, before back to the brunette. “Cute room.”

“That’s a lot of information you just told me.” Waverly stated, glancing around a little bit. “Shut up. Don’t be an ass.” She teased lightly, pulling her over to the bed. They both sat down, and Waverly felt herself move into Nicole’s lap, closing her eyes as she rested against the redhead.

Nicole’s fingers started to move through her hair gently. That was when she noticed Waverly’s breathing had became steady. Clearly the younger woman had fallen asleep. Laying her down on the bed properly and gently. She covered her up, leaning down she kissed her forehead gently. “I don’t know what you are doing to me, Waverly Earp but just don’t leave me.” She whispered to the sleeping girl’s body before she left the Homestead.

* * *

“How much damage are we looking at here?” Nicole questioned, looking around at her trashed club.

“Probably a grand or so.” Jeremy told her as he looked around as well.

Nicole sighed a little bit. “I’m going to figure out how to kill him and actually do it. He’s such a little shit.” She muttered as she picked up a broken chair leg and tossed it back onto the ground.

“Also Nadia is in your office.”

“And you couldn’t have led with that?” Nicole questioned, before heading upstairs to her office. Moving inside, she glanced at her for a moment. “Nadia to what do I owe this displeasure?” She moved around to her desk.

“I came to apologize for my brother’s behavior last night and pay whatever damages he has done.” Nadia grinned as she looked over at the redhead. Getting up from her seat across from Nicole’s desk. She moved around the desk, this way she was next to Nicole now. “See if there was anything that I could do to make it up to you.” This time, she moved Nicole’s chair out and sat down in her lap. “I mean anything.”

Nicole looked up at her for a moment. “Nadia, you want to pay for your brothers damages, that is fine get with Jeremy and he will tell you what is owed.” That was when her hands moved to Nadia’s waist and she lifted the other woman with ease and then sat her down in the chair that she was just sitting in. Getting down close to her face. “I don’t need anything else for you.”

Nadia looked up at her for a moment, her hand moving to her cheek. “And you think your little human can give you what you need? I can smell human all over you, Nicole. You will become too much for her, and she will leave you. You cannot replace Shae with a human especially one that will grow old while you are still you.”

Nicole growled, wrapping her hand around Nadia’s neck which just caused the other woman to grin. “You don’t know anything about her or the connection that I share with her. I will never replace Shae, you don’t ever mention Shae to me again.” She started to squeeze a little bit, not like she could actually kill her.

There was a small moan that came from Nadia’s throat. “Oh, we’ll see about that connection. And you got it, baby. Never again. Harder, you know I like it rough.”

That was when Nicole let go of her, growling as she did so. Adjusting her pants, a little bit as she watched Nadia stand up. “Do not ever call me, baby again. You know that I will never touch you like that.”

“I’ll get with Jeremy.” Leaning in closer to her, Nadia’s hand moved to the front of Nicole’s pants. Glancing down at her bulge. “I think someone would disagree with you. But we’ll see you’ll be mine one way or another, Nicky.” She moved her hand, and left Nicole’s office. The redhead sat down, trying to ignore her bulge between her legs and she focused on the work on her desk and Waverly.

* * *

It was a slow night, Waverly wiped down the bar top for the tenth time, that was when the door open and she seen Alaric come inside. She smiled over at him when he came over to the bar. “Hey Alaric. What can I get for you?”

“A moment of your time.” Alaric looked back at her.

Waverly glanced over at Shorty who just nodded his head. “I’ll take my break.” They moved to the back of the bar and sat down.

“Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength, or our deepest regret. Even though Nicole is not blood, she is still family. As you have figured out, she isn’t like everyone else. But she is also very protective, and she has taken an interest in you, Waverly Earp. I also know who your family is, you are hunters who are caught in a middle of a war between the vampires and werewolves. And that means she will do whatever she can to protect you. You need to be careful with her, Waverly.”

Waverly looked over at him. “She isn’t going to hurt me is she?”

“I meant her heart, you need to be careful with that. There has only been one person who has ever truly held Nicole’s heart. And Wyatt Earp killed her. So in return, she took Doc Holliday, and Robert Svane from him and gave him until he was eighty years old before she came back and killed him.” Alaric leaned forward against the table. “What I am trying to say here, is that you both need to be careful.”

* * *

“Brother, I wasn’t expecting to see you until later.” Nicole interrupted before Waverly could say or ask anything. “Waverly, can I see you for a moment?” She held her hand out to the brunette who took it. That was when she brought her to the bathroom and locked the door. Connecting their lips, Nicole kissed her passionately and heatedly. Moving her lips from Waverly’s, she started kissing down her neck. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Waverly’s hand moved to the back of Nicole’s head as her breathing picked up. Pressing herself against the redhead, she could feel the redhead’s harden cock as her free hand slipped down to the front of Nicole’s pants. “I want to you to fuck me, Nicole. Right here, right now.” She felt Nicole starting to suck lightly on her neck, which caused Waverly to moan. She started to undo the redhead’s pants, while she felt Nicole do the same thing.

“Is that what you want, baby girl?” Nicole grinned as she pulled away from Waverly’s neck. This wasn’t going to be like last night. They both knew it was going to be rough and fast. “You need my cock to fill you up again?” She pushed Waverly’s jeans down, along with the thong. Swiping one of her fingers through her folds. “So wet already. Have you been thinking about me all day?”

“That is what I want, Nic. I want you inside of me filling me up.” Waverly whimpered at Nicole’s finger going through her folds. “Fuck, it’s all for you. You’re all I’ve been thinking about. Please, Nicole. Fuck me.” Waverly pushed Nicole’s pants down, along with her boxers. Wrapping her hand around Nicole’s harden cock, she started to stroke her. “I need you inside. Daddy, please.” The words just slipped out before Waverly could even think about it.

Nicole removed her from Waverly’s clit, and took Waverly’s hand off her cock. When the words came from Waverly, she could feel her cock twitch more, needing to be inside of Waverly. There was something in the way that she was begging for it and calling her daddy that turned the redhead on more. Lifting her hips up, she felt Waverly’s legs lock around her, as she positioned herself. Slamming her cock deep and hard inside of Waverly’s entrance. Only giving her one moment to get use to her being inside of her before she started thrusting roughly in and out of her core.

Waverly moaned loudly and held onto Nicole the best she could. “Fuck, daddy just like that.” With every thrust, Nicole went deeper inside of her, going faster as well. She moved her hips with her. They were both moaning loudly now, and Waverly could feel herself beginning to get tight around Nicole’s cock.

“You’re going to cum for me aren’t you, baby girl?” Nicole could feel Waverly’s fingernails on her back, and it just caused her to go deeper and rougher.

Waverly couldn’t control the fact that she wanted to cum around Nicole’s cock again. “I’m going to cum, daddy. Please let me cum.” She begged, needing to release herself and by the feels of the redhead’s cock, she needed to do the same.

“Fuck, Waverly. Cum for me, cum for daddy.” The words just slipped out of Nicole’s mouth. She continued to thrust through how tight Waverly was. Feeling her finally let go, and her juices flow out onto Nicole’s cock. That was when Nicole’s seed filled her up, orgasming at the same time as the brunette.

They stayed like that for a moment, Waverly didn’t want her to pull out so inside she just held her there for a moment. But she felt Nicole pull away and pull out of her. That was when Waverly let go of her and put her pants back on. “Sorry about the daddy stuff. You called me baby girl, and it just sent something through me.”

“It’s fine, Waves. I actually liked it. No one has ever called me daddy before while we were fucking or starting to fuck. Such a turn on.” Nicole pulled up her own pants and straightened herself up. Making herself more presentable. Moving over to the brunette, she kissed her once again. “Tonight, after work, you’re coming over.”

“Mhmm..can’t get enough can you?” Waverly teased lightly, walking out with Nicole holding her hand. That was when she stopped dead in her tracks as she seen the older woman that looked like her. “Mama?”

Michelle looked over at Waverly and smiled. “Baby girl, it’s me.”


End file.
